


Sitting in the Dark

by Iamthe_BEES



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, is this a shipping oneshot?, jekyll is tired, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthe_BEES/pseuds/Iamthe_BEES
Summary: Just a short one-shot I wrote based on a prompt; "sitting in the dark".Enjoy!
Kudos: 9





	Sitting in the Dark

The flame of the candle danced as Dr. Henry Jekyll sat down to work on signing papers.

~~~~~~~

An hour had passed, and at this point Henry was no longer working on the pile of papers that rested on his desk. The sun had started to set, and the candle’s wax dripped down, but the flame continued it’s waltz.

~~~~~~~

The wick burned dimly, Jekyll looked over towards the flickering light as it burned out plunging the room into darkness. Now the doctor sat in silence. He used to enjoy being left with his thoughts in a comfortable quiet. But now it unnerved him, tension filled the air every time he let his mind wonder, because he knew sooner or later the disembodied voice of Edward Hyde would fill his senses.

Hyde was nothing more than a shadow that plagued the good doctor, at least that’s what Henry convinced himself to believe, because the truth was Hyde was merely a manifestation of everything Jekyll couldn't do because of his reputation. 

“So why don’t I take over?” Mr. Hyde suggested filling the doctor's thoughts with his fruity voice. Jekyll considered the offer.

“I’ll have to pass.” Jekyll answered in a low whisper. 

Hyde let out a small chuckle “Why? You seem to have abandoned that paperwork”. Jekyll didn’t respond to Hyde’s remark. Neither of them dared cut the silence that quickly joined the darkness surrounding them, Jekyll was left sitting in the darkness of his office with Edward Hyde ever present in his conscious mind. 

“Why don’t you leave” Jekyll muttered weakly, a curious hum was the only sound Hyde made in response, “just leave me alone, Edward” Henry sighed. “Oh my dear doctor,” Hyde hummed “I can’t just leave, I’m in your head, we are-” “Then get out of my head!” Hyde was taken aback by the doctor’s sudden outburst, but the mad man was quickly snapped back to his senses when he heard Jekyll’s stifled sobs. Hyde didn’t need to see Jekyll to know he was shivering as he held back tears. Nor did he need to ask anything to know what Henry was feeling.

Jekyll felt Hyde wrapped his arms around him, but there wasn’t anyone actually there. Hyde rested his head on Jekyll’s shoulder, and the doctor had to remind himself that Edward couldn’t actually touch him, otherwise he might forget and lose himself to the ghostly touch.

After moments of silence Edward spoke “Please rest, Henry” his voice nothing more than a whisper. Henry smiled and gave a weak nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> I'm open to suggestions and requests, and I encourage criticism.


End file.
